Of Mice and Men
by Calette
Summary: Someone has been waiting 20 years to get their revenge on a certain Clark Kent...UPDATED. The Sping Formal comes and goes - hmm, what happened at the dance with Clark and Chloe! Ooo, but our not quite so mystery boy has been busy, who is he? Find out now!
1. Prologue

Title: Of Mice and Men [no other title seemed to fit and this one would *not * leave my head. It will make sense, trust me]  
  
Summery: Won't say much right now. Basically, someone has been locked up for 20 years, and is out for revenge on… someone…why though? OOO! FORESHADOWING!!!!  
  
Rating: PG-13 for swearing  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for the world. Which will come to me eventually..  
  
A/N: This is a]My first Smallville fic, but I have read hundreds and watch many eppies, so no excuse for bad and lazy writing! And b] only a prologue. Which is why it's so short. First chapter should be up in a few days. THIS IS NOT A FUTURE FIC! REPEAT: NOT A FUTURE FIC! Thank you…  
  
NOW…on with the show!!!!  
  
Of Mice and Men  
  
By Calette  
  
  
  
Damn him… damn that bastard Kent. It's been 20 years…20 years too long. 20 years since I saw the last saw that self-righteous goody goody face. 20 years locked up away in that goddammned facility, 29 years of being poked, and prodded, and tested, of being a lab rat for those pathetic excuses who dare to call themselves human beings. All because of him. I see it now…he made me that way. Caused me to be like that. It's all his fault. His fault that I haven't seen the light of day for 20 years. Everything…everything is his goddammed fault.  
  
I'll make him pay.  
  
I'll make him wish he were never born.  
  
I'll steal his loved ones away from him as he did to me.  
  
And then,  
  
I'll make him die.  
  
  
  
  
  
I will destroy Clark Kent. 


	2. Surprise Surprise!

Summery: In this chapter, we learn more of the mysterious person's agenda, Chloe gets a surprise and Lana meets the green eyed monster  
  
Rating: PG-13 cause any lower and it wouldn't be that interesting now would it?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for the world. Which will come to me eventually…  
  
A/N: I would now like to bring to your attention that the idea for this fic hit me in a bolt of lighting after **Obscura** but before **Tempest**, so completely disregard all events in Tempest, as they cannot fit in this story. Yet. They might. Lets just see where it goes, shall we? This chapter is also kinda long winded, but it has to be to lead to places. Bear with me, juicy things to follow.   
  
NOW…on with the show!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


**Of Mice and Men  
By Calette**

****

****

      Clark Kent pulled into the driveway of his Smallville home. The sunset hit the house, turning the yellow paint into a beautiful fiery orange red. The flowers in the garden seemed to be aflame, dancing in the wind. 

"Hey Farm boy, can we just get whatever it is you need to get and _go_ already?"

Chloe was looking at him impatiently, with that quirky little look on her face. 

"Need I remind you that we have to be at the Talon in…10 minuets?" Chloe looked at her watch and then back at Clark. 

"Alright alright Chloe, I get the message." Clark said, laughing. 

"Good. Then why aren't you moving?"

"Huh?"

"You're still in the truck."

"Oh…Oh! Right, the thing I need to get...which is in my house…"

"And therefore, by simple deduction, should you not be going _into_ your house?"

"Ah. Right. House. Enter. Going now. " Clark opened the truck door and started walking. Man, Chloe sure was impatient. But Clark couldn't help it. The way the sunlight struck off her face…her hair…Lana never looked like that. Could never look like that. But yet, he still liked them both. Dammit! Why did they have to be so…so…so…them! Clark sighed, and opened his front porch door, walking in. Why did life have to be so complicated?

~*~*~*~

Chloe sat in the truck, impatiently tapping her fingers on the dashboard. What was taking him so long? What was it that he needed to get anyways? Chloe wouldn't be surprised if it were a gift for Lana, they _were_ going to the Talon after all. They way he fawned over her, honestly… right in front of her too! That boy was as blind as a bat. He may be able to spot a penny on the sidewalk 20 feet away, but could he tell her feelings for him? No. Ugh. No matter how hard she tried to move on form him, she just could not. 

But still…when he asked her to the Spring Formal, at first she thought it was cause he had no one else to go with. But in the past few days, it seemed as if he really did want to go with her, not cause there was no one else, but…just her. Chloe shook her head. It was stupid to get ideas like these in her head. They could lead to places and hoping and wishing and the eventual letdown when Lana breaks it off with Whitney and her and Clark go running off into the sunset leaving her behind…ugh. Love. How terribly inefficient it was. It gets in the way of everything, leaving you crushed and broken in its wake. 

What _was_ taking Clark so long?

Chloe undid her seatbelt, got out of the truck and walked towards his house. It wasn't like she was _spying_ on him…just, checking up on him. Who knows? Maybe he fell in this kitchen and needed mouth-to-mouth resuscitation…Chloe grinned at that thought. And when she revived him, he would look into her eyes, and tell her that there was no other…

And then his dead cows would fly by. The chances of that ever happening were non-existent…in other towns. But this was Smallville. Who knows what affects the meteor rocks had on the bovine population of this little town? Ahh the rocks, as long as those were still around, Chloe knew she had some hope. 

The door was open, so she walked in. She could hear Clark's voice in the kitchen.

"Yeah…don't worry, I got it. Yeah…yes...yes! Lex! Stop worrying, we'll be there on time! I know, I know, but it's not like I could leave without it now could I? Listen, just get ready, we'll be there soon enough. All right…all right…ok already! Don't worry, everything will go according to the plan. Chloe will be there. She has to be. I can't wait for it…this will blow her away…"

Clark made some more small talk, and then hung up the phone. Chloe stomped her feet a couple of times and shut the door to make it seem as if she just entered. 

"You took too long so I thought I'd come in and see what was up." Chloe yelled out. In the back of her mind, she wondered, what was he talking about with Lex on the phone?

"Oh…well, I had trouble finding…the thing I was looking for." He held up a plain cardboard box. "It's for Lana."

_Knew it_, Chloe thought bitterly. "Gonna give me a hint to what it is?" 

"Nothing much really." Clark asked, his eyes shifting form side to side. He was such a bad liar. Looked cute when he did that eye thing. Dead giveaway though.

"Fiiiiiiine, don't tell me, your best friend, your confidante, your _date to the Spring Formal._" Chloe grinned evilly.

"Aw come on Chlo, just leave it. It's a gift yes. AND, that's all I will say." Clark said, walking out. Chloe ran out.

"I'm hurt Clark, deeply hurt that you would not trust me." Chloe feigned tears.

"Oh, however could I have done such a thing?" Clark said monotonously.

"Exactly what I was thinking. You can make it up to me by telling me what's in the little box."

"Why do you want to know so much?"

"Cause you don't want me to know. Reporters instinct tells me there is a cover up here!"

"Ugh, Chloe, just drop it. There's nothing in here that would interest you, I swear."

"Humph. I'll find out eventually. Just you wait."

"We're going to be late." Clark motioned to his watch. "Correction; we **are** late."

"You're changing the subject, but I'll ignore that. Lets just go so you can give her the gift and I can find out what's so important about it that you have to keep it a secret." Chloe

"You do know that curiosity killed the cat right?" Clark opened the door for Chloe, and then got in himself. Always the gentleman, so sweet…and kind…and thoughtful…and hot…

They rode to the Talon in silence. Clark kept drumming his fingers on the wheel in tune to the beat on the radio. Chloe was staring out the window, her thoughts wandering about.

"So, exactly what are we going to do when we meet up with Pete?" Chloe inquired.

"The standard. Back to my house, cake, gifts, friends, good times. Ya know, standard issue birthday package."

"Awww Clark-"

"Chloe, it's your birthday. Of course we're going to celebrate it, no matter how many times you tell us you don't want to."

"It's just my 16th birthday, no big deal-"

"No big deal!" Clark was indignant. "You're sweet 16 Chloe! This is the birthday that you're supposed to remember for the rest of your life! Pete and me intend to make it memorable. So there."

"Oh fine then. Celebrate if you must." Chloe slumped in her seat, pretending to pout. Deep down however, she was glad for the attention Pete and Clark were giving her. Smiling as they pulled into a parking space in front of the Talon, Chloe turned her attention back to the Box on Clark's lap. UGH! Why must Lana get something on **her** birthday? She already knew what Clark was giving her, Pete told her. Well, more of a 'Would you like it if Clark got you **another** gift certificate to HMV?' Ugh, nothing says 'platonic friendship' more then a gift certificate on her birthday. 

Stupid Lana.

"Why are we meeting here anyway? Why not just go straight to Pete's house?" Chloe asked. Clark held up the little box and shook it, painfully reminding her for whom the box was intended. "If you're going in just to see Lana, I think I'll say out here and miss the sugary sweetness of it all."

"Come on Chloe…they have coffee. I'll buy you an espresso."

Chloe was still unconvinced.

"With foam?"

Still nothing.

"Extra large?"

"Ok, you got me Farm boy, but I'll hold you to it." Chloe grinned as she walked out of the truck. She could always absorb herself in caffeine and ignore the flirting between Lana and Clark. 

Walking into the Talon, her and Clark noticed the same thing. It was completely dark. None of the lights were on, it seemed as if nobody was there.

"Clark…where did all the people go?" Chloe said, trying to navigate around in the dark.

No response.

"Clark? Where are you?"

Dead silence.

"Ok, now this is getting a little freaky, where _is_ everybody?"

Suddenly, the lights went on. Balloons and streamers came out of everywhere. A banner unfurled on the wall, sprouting the words "Happy Sweet 16 Chloe!" People started pouring out of everywhere, all her friends, her grandparents, cousins, Pete, Lex, The Torch staff,  Lana [with Whitney? What was that dumb jock doing here?], everybody she knew was packed into the café. 

"So, what do you think of this?" Clark said from behind, startling her.

"Clark Abraham Kent! I cannot believe you did this!" Chloe said, hugging him.

"Shhhhhh, not so loud on the 'Abraham' thing." He whispered into her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine. 

Lana came in pulling a huge cart with a big cake on top. Everyone surged forward, eager to grab a slice. Soon after, there was naught a hand without a plate of cake in one hand and some caffinated beverage in the other. 

And then, the gifts came. There was a whole mountain of them, more then she has ever gotten. Some were practical [underwear from Aunt Celeste], others were funny [a plushie that said things when you punched it form Whitney, for 'that time of the month', he told her. He ran from her flying fork], and most of the rest had to do with photography or journalism. Finally, came Clark's gift. By this time, most of the novelty of opening gifts had worn off and the majority of the guests went off mingling. Clark handed her an envelope. Inside was a card [Hallmark, of course] and…a gift certificate. Bleah. She forced a smile as she thanked Clark.

"Hold on. I have another one."

_What? Another one? You mean he's pulling away from his standard gift certificate?_ Thought Chloe. _Hey, even Farm Boy can pull a few surprises._

It was the box. The simple, little cardboard box she had been dying to know what lied within. She took it gingerly, almost hesitant to look inside. Opening the flap at the stop, pushing aside the newspaper, she pulled out something. And then she looked at the delicate object in her hand.

It was a necklace. A simple little necklace. The crystal pendant hanging from it was in the shape of a heart. In the center, lay a blue sapphire. The last remaining rays of sunlight hit the pendant, casting rainbows upon the wall. It looked as if there was a little fire in the center of the gem, but only for a moment. She looked up at Clark.

"Well?"

"Oh Clark, it's beautiful!" She got up and hugged him. On the spur of the moment, she kissed him on the cheek. Chloe noticed a small reaction on his part, but then he just hugged her tighter. 

"Uhhhhh, Clark?"

"What?"

"I can't breath."

"Oh! Sorry." He let Chloe go at once. There was a bit of an akward pause between them, then they both burst out into laughter. 

~*~*~*~*~

She saw the whole thing.

She saw him giving her that gift…that beautiful gift…and her reaction. She saw the hug, the kiss, and the look in their eyes afterwards.

So, why did it bother her, Lana Lang, of all people?

But, Clark was hers…he liked her. Maybe even loved her. She could tell, always had. And for the past year, she reveled in the attention he lavished upon her. 

But she had Whitney.

Ah yes, the every loving, doting, annoying…

Woah. Where did that come from?

Lana already knew the answer to that one. Their relationship had been deteriorating for some time now. Ever since Clark came into her life, she had seen that not all guys were like Whitney, jealous fiends who would make a fuss if she made friends with other guys. Clark wasn't like that, he was very much the gentleman, always so sweet…and kind…and thoughtful…and hot…

And he used to like her. Had she passed up on her chance to be with him? Lana looked away. Well, they weren't an item yet...maybe she was just imagining all this. Maybe things were still the same between them. 

But just look at those two…

Lana went off to be with Whitney. Maybe he could keep her mind off these conflicting thought that were arising in her mind.

~*~*~*~

_He looked inside the Talon with intrest. So, things changed while he was gone. Last time he checked, Kent was drooling all over…Lana. Yes, that was her name. After 20 years, he had forgotten almost all names, including his own._

_But not Kent's._

_Never Kent's. _

_Looking back in, he saw Clark fawn over the blond chick. The one who did the report on him. The one with the laptop. Her? He liked her? Which one was it? Which one would cause him pain more? Which one would make him suffer, bleed on the insides as well as rip up his soul?_

_Damn, he couldn't tell._

_Oh well, he would just have to involve both then._

_This was going to be great fun…_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

A/N: Maybe I should change the genre for now…it doesn't seem to fit. Mind you, when I put it up there were two very annoying people looking over my shoulder, and that causes me to screw up…but it will be action. And adventure. Plus drama, so I guess the genre fits…

Tell me what you think! Reviewing isn't some useless feature, it's there for a reason! So hop hop, and get to it!

****


	3. In Dreams Nightmares Lay Sleeping

Summery: Our _/'homme mystereuse_ begins to show himself, and he seems familiar…Lana thinks and dreams, mostly Lana chapter. I'm too tired to write more.    
  


Rating: PG-13…cause without it we can't have fun stuff like smoochies and other things… ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for the world. Which will come to me eventually…  
  
A/N: Weeeeeelll, it's late, but I wanna write dammit!!   
  
NOW…on with the show!!!!

~*~*~*~*~

**Of Mice and Men**

**Calette**

****

**-**

**-**

Lana set aside her brush and looked outside her window at the moon. The party had been a blast, with great music, cake. The Talon was crammed with people, many of whom bought Talon merchandise. Which was fantastic. Yup. Sure was…

So why wasn't she thrilled about the great time she should have had?

Lana already knew the answer to that question before she even asked it.

Clark.

She looked into her mirror, looking at the reflection that was there. Long, silky chestnut brown hair, deep chocolate almond eyes, perfect completion. Lana didn't consider herself to be the beauty that others said she was. But Clark… he never looked at her for what she looked like on the outside. Well, not just that. He looked deeper into her heart… her soul. He saw her for herself, and up until tonight, she was sure that she was all he saw. 

_Why_ was this bothering her so much?

Clark was just a friend. A very good friend. A very good… kind… warm-hearted… gorgeous friend…

Ok, so why didn't she see this _before_ tonight?

_Cause there wasn't much of a competition now was there?_ A little voice in the back of her head said rather arrogantly. _When he wanted you, you just brushed him off, gave him the 'good friend' treatment. But now that you can't have him…you want him._

_That's not true_, Lana told herself. _I love Whitney. I don't want Clark in * that* way._

_De' Nile isn't just a river in Egypt ya know._

_Quiet you._

_Make me!_

_Fine then!_

_Fine!_

_Nyaaaaa-_

Lana stopped. She was arguing with herself. This was getting to be sad and pathetic. She shook her head, moving to the windowsill. The moon was full and bright tonight, shining on her face. Ahhh the moon…the inconsistent moon, which wanes in her monthly orb…

Romeo and Juliet. The star-crossed lovers. The gave up everything to be together…

Romeo Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo….

Romeo…

Clark……

Dammit…why can't she stop thinking about him? Lana looked around, trying to get her mind off * that* boy.

_Hmmm…ok…tree...tree…bush…tree…fortress of solitude-gahh! Must look away! Tree…rabbit…bush…creepy man looking in window…_

_Wait a minute._ Lana straightened up. Did she just see what she thought she saw? Lana looked again, trying not to be conspicuous. Yes, there defiantly was a man. He was dressed from head to toe in black. His hair…too far away to be able to tell what color it was. Light brown…dirty blonde? The eyes though…she could tell the eyes. They were piercing …striking through the darkness, tearing into her very soul…Lana shivered, closing the window. She could still feel his gaze through the curtains. 

_How long had he been standing there?_

Lana shivered once more, and then went to bed.

_That night she dreamed…_

_Lana walked around the crypt. The corridors were endless, twisting and turning, without direction. It seemed forever before she reached the end. And then…it was dark._

_When she awoke, Clark was there, twirling a dagger on the stone steps. _

_"Ahh," He said. "You're awake."_

_"Where are we?" Lana asked, stepping down from the alter she found herself to be on. _

_"Look around Princess." His tone seemed condescending, as if to chastise a child. _

_Lana looked around at her surroundings. It was all very medieval. Before her was a pillar, bearing a name. Capulet…_

_"Romeo and Juliet." She said, lightly fingering the two doves carved in stone._

_"Not quite babe."_

_Lana looked up in shock. Yes, it was Clark who has said that. He stood up, a red cape draping about him. His stance almost looked as if he was bored._

_"What going on here Clark?" Lana moved forward, towards Clark. _

_"See, this isn't exactly the _Romeo and Juliet_ you know."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Well, you're Juliet, that's true." He said, poking her in the chest. "And I'm supposed to be Romeo."_

_"Right. It looks as if we're in the Capulet family crypt."_

_"Yup. That we are."_

_"Is this the last scene? The one where we are supposed to take our lives?" Lana asked._

_"Well…normally yes." Clark shifted his feel. He looked restless._

_"Normally yes?" Lana looked about in confusion. What was going on?_

_"Yeah, normally. But see, this isn't the normal story."_

_"How not?"_

_"Well, see, normally, Whitney, the Prince should have come by already."_

_"And you're supposed to fight to the death over me. That's how the story goes, yes I know."_

_"Yeah, but see, he already came by. Told me to tell you that he's marrying some Rosaline chick instead."_

_Lana felt shocked. This just seemed so…surreal. This isn't how the story went at all. And Clark…he was so different. So blunt. This wasn't the **pixie stick Clark she normally knew. What the *hell * was going on here?_

_"So, I guess that leaves us to run off free together then." Lana smiled, grabbing Clark's gloved hand._

_"Not really." Clark removed her hand from his like it was a dirty, disgusting thing._

_"What?"  _

_"See, I've also looked at this 'us' thing, and I just don't see it happening babe." The roar of a motorcycle was heard off in the distance. "There's my ride, try not to be too heartbroken."_

_A sleek red motorcycle rode up to them, stopping beside Clark. The rider was wearing jeans and a black leather jacket, her features obscured by a helmet. Clark got on the back, hugging the rider tightly. The rider pulled off the helmet, golden tresses shaking loose. Chloe. It had to be Chloe. God, this dream was getting weird. Chloe turned around, gripping Clarks' chin, kissing him passionately. This went on for a few minuets, along with a little bit of groping on Clark's part. Lana just stared in shock and disgust to see her normally reserved friends so…voyeuristic. Chloe broke off the kiss, and then looked at Lana._

_"Do you mind? We're trying to be alone here." She said in a really snotty tone that _

_*really * got on Lana's nerves. _

_"Don't worry, I'm leaving." Lana was about to turn around when Clark got up._

_"Lana, wait."_

_This was it. He was going to run into her arms and tell her that he wanted her and only her…Lana faced him, eyes glistening with hope. _

_"Don't forget to scream on the way down."_

_"Wha-!" Clark pushed Lana down, except there was no more floor beneath to catch her. She fell, her screaming voice lost in the howling winds around her. As she fell, she saw Clark look down with an expressionless look on his face…_

_Eventually she hit a bottom. Lana got up, and tried to peer into the darkness surrounding her. Suddenly, two hands grabbed her from behind. Twisting her around, she saw it was the guy in black. His eyes looked right into her, tearing her apart like knives. They were so stormy and full of malice… _

_He raised his arm above his head. Lana looked, and saw that he had the dagger Clark help not too long ago. _

_"And now the play comes to a close." He whispered into her ear. The dagger dropped, slashing her. He cut her hand, the wound throbbing with pain. He brought the dagger down again, and again. Over and over he slashed her, until her entire body burned with the pain. Then, he dug the dagger deep into her stomach. He retreated into the shadows, grinning maliciously. _

_Lana looked at her hands, now covered in warm, dark red blood. Her blood. The pain...it was all over her…and there was nobody there to help. Even Clark…her one true knight had left, retreating into the shadows. She clutched at the dagger as she fell…_

_Oh happy dagger…_

~*~*~*~

Lana screamed bloody murder as she awoke. Nell rushed into her room, making a commotion. Lana surged forward, clutching at Nell, sobbing. Nell stroked her hair, making soothing noises. After a while, Lana stopped crying, and they just sat there on the bed. Finally, Nell said something.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, her eyes filled with concern for her niece. Lana just shook her head vehemently. 

"Oh my poor baby…" Nell rocked Lana back and forth. She hadn't done that in ages, since Lana was but a little girl, screaming out for her parents in the night. "It must have been horrible." 

Lana drew back, looking as Nell. The one person who had stayed by her all these years. What would she ever do with out her wonderful Aunt Nell? 

Nell gasped, and grabbed Lana's hand.

"Oh my…you must have been thrashing about…look, see, you're bleeding…" 

_Her hand was bleeding._

~*~*~*~

_Hehehehe…_

_I heard her scream. Oh what a beautiful sound it was. So piercing filled with terror, resounding in the night. _

_Music to my ears. _

_By now she should have seen the cut on her hand. _

_Heh, that should have freaked her out. _

_No doubt she'll run to 'Clarky' tomorrow and tell all about her experience. Blondie will chalk it up to krypto-sorry, 'meteor' rocks. Another hunt for the latest freak of the week will begin. _

_Yeah, I know all about that crap. I made it a point to research this stuff a bit before coming back to this hellhole. _

_So annoyingly predictable these kids are today._

_Makes my job so much more easier._

_Yay._

_Ahhhh, sweet sweet revenge…how good it feels to grasp it firmly and shape it to your destiny.  _

He walked away from Lana's house, whistling. The first glints of sunrise could be seen glinting off a small, blinking silver ball he tossed up and down.


	4. Daydreams can be sweeter then candy...

Summery: Chloe's turn to dream and action is taken.  
  
  
  
Rating: PG-13…cause I say so!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for the world. Which will come to me eventually…  
  
A/N:I wrote the last chapter very late at night. Note to self: Never, ever, under ANY circumstances, do that EVER again. Bad results in the morning…Oh, and I meant to edit last chapter to give some credit to Candychelle44, who gave me the idea for 'pixie stick' Clark. (find where it says ** in there, there's the refrence) Read her fic "Candyshop Contemplations.' It's nifty. It's spiff. It's spiff monkey. It's nifty-spiff. You get the point. Read after this ficcy!  
  
NOW…on with the show!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
   
  
Of Mice and Men  
  
Calette  
  
  
  
Chloe tucked a tuft of hair behind her ear as she impatiently waited for the computer to load up. Why the hell did these computers have to be so slow? Couldn't they afford new ones?  
  
Glancing over at her tattered textbooks, Chloe knew the answer to that question. Her fingers drifted downwards to her neck, where the necklace Clark gave her lay. Playing a bit with the pendant, she was lost in daydreams…  
  
She was standing in the Fortress of Solitude, gazing at the fading sunlight. Its fiery streaks across the sky were breathtaking. Chloe wished she had her digital camera with her. A noise behind her startled her.  
  
Surprise surprise, its Clark.  
  
Conveniently he had his shirt off. Not to mention he was all hot and sweaty, for some unknown reason.(Did she really care what the reason was?).  
  
"Hey Chloe."  
  
"Hey Clark."  
  
Clark had this look on his face, almost predatory. It was very sexy. Chloe felt quivers in places she shouldn't be quivering normally. He started walking towards her, Clark's chest rippling. He has SO godamned hot…  
  
Somehow, he a tub of Double Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough was in his hand, and one spoon in the other.  
  
"I thought you might like this."  
  
Chloe's mind somehow strayed back to reality for a moment. Clark would NEVER act like this. He was kind, sweet, wholesome and TOTALLY inexperienced ["I'm saving up for Lana Chloe, I don't want any other experience other then that…].  
  
Awww, what the hell, this was her daydream, anyways, Clark could be a gigolo if she wanted him to be.  
  
Chloe continued her very unholy thoughts of Clark…  
  
Clark put the tub of ice cream down and just looked at Chloe with those big, chocolaty eyes of his.  
  
"What?" asked Chloe?  
  
"How come I never noticed that before?"  
  
"Noticed what?"  
  
"How beautiful, smart, witty, and so much better then that vapid cheerleading hag, Lana." He gripped her chin slightly, tilting it up.  
  
"Perhaps 'cause you were blind."  
  
"I must have been not to have seen you…" Clark leaned in, brushing his lips slightly against hers.  
  
"Chloe…" The feeling of him talking so close to her mouth…his lips brushing against hers with every word…  
  
"Chloe…earth to Chloe…heeeeellloooooo Space Cadet?"  
  
Chloe was jolted back to reality. Clark was standing before her waving his hand before her face. He laughed.  
  
"So, where were you off to this time Chlo?" He had a very jovial look on his face.  
  
"Oh…uh…"Chloe blushed, her face a brilliant scarlet.  
  
"Ahhhh, one of *those * daydreams. I understand." Clark wiggled his eyebrows in what seemed to be a suggestive manner. It earned him an eraser aimed for his head though.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you throw that thing." Clark said laughing, plopping down into a nearby chair.  
  
"Well, watch what you say next time."  
  
Clark looked over at Chloe, giving him the infamous Sullivan Stare. He just couldn't resist…  
  
"So Chlo, who was it you were dreaming about?"  
  
Oh right, like I'm going to tell you who it was. Chloe thought, silently wishing his shirt was off. Hey, if a girl was going to wish, might as well wish something worthwhile…  
  
Lana rushed in just then, conveniently entering at the one time she and Clark were alone…Chloe pasted on a smile.  
  
"Hey Lana, what's up? Where's my weekly editorial?" Chloe got up, only to notice Lana's bandaged hand. "Oh my god Lana what happened!" She rushed over to take a look.  
  
  
  
"That's the weird thing, I don't know what happened." Lana said as Chloe examined her hand. "I was sleeping, woke up, and I was cut."  
  
"Well, what was the last thing you remembered?" Clark got up beside Lana, his face filled with concern.  
  
"I had a really weird dream. And what's even weirder was that in it, my hand was cut. Slashed, more like it."  
  
"Well, what about before you went to sleep?"  
  
"I was looking out my window and-" Lana's hand flew to her mouth.  
  
"What is it?" Chloe asked.  
  
"There was someone standing outside my window, looking at me." Lana looked freaked out. "I can't believe I didn't remember this…"  
  
"Lana. Someone stalking you is nothing new. Doesn't mean he had anything to do with *this *". Chloe pointed to Lana's bandaged hand, a skeptical look on her face.  
  
"But…in my dream…he was the one to cut me."  
  
The three looked at each other, then back at Lana.  
  
"Lana, think about this. Your bedroom window is too high for anyone to climb, he would need to fly to get in." Clark said, ever the reasonable one. "How could he have cut you're hand."  
  
"Maybe it was from her dream." Chloe said, her face like that of a dog that has just picked up a scent.  
  
"The hell…?" Clark spouted a confused look on his face.  
  
"Maybe this guy is another-" Clark interrupted Chloe at this point.  
  
"Meteor Mutant! Of course, it makes more sense-"  
  
"And that would explain the cut-"  
  
"Cause he can enter dreams-"  
  
"And affect people from inside them!"  
  
"Chloe, I have been hanging around you for too long." Clark laughed, giving her a noogie.  
  
"Hey, watch the hair!"  
  
Lana and Clark just stared at Chloe, then the three burst out laughing.  
  
"So… ::snort::, what are we gonna do about ::::chuckle::: dream boy? :::giggle:::" Lana said, trying her best not to laugh.  
  
"Standard procedure. I find out more about this guy, Clark kicks his ass, we go out for coffee."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me."  
  
"Wait a minute." Clark stepped in at this point. "How are we going to find out who this guy is?"  
  
"The old fashioned way." Said Chloe. "We stage a stakeout."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Hehehe, look at her. Look at them, all fawning over the little princess, making a big deal out of a little paper cut on the hand.  
  
Well, a paper cut compared to what's in store for them.  
  
So…a stakeout eh?  
  
Heh, contingencies. I've got contingencies.  
  
This could work to my advantage actually…  
  
Tonight they say?  
  
Blondie's staying over?  
  
Perfect… 


	5. Papers, Pillows and Nighttime stalking.....

Summery: Sleepover at Lana's! Aaannnd our mysterious man does a little rooting…  
  
  


Rating: PG-13…cause I say so!!   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for the world. Which will come to me eventually…  
  
A/N: GAAAHHHH!!! FINALLY! I have been TRYING to log into ff.net for DAYS now, and have managed to succeed today. Bah, server up my arse. 

Another note – my computer crashed while I was writing this. Five pages, lost… all lost… remember to save folks, it will prevent pain. :::Mourns for lost pages:::: 

NOW…on with the show!!!!

~*~*~*~*~

**Of Mice and Men**

**Calette**

****

****

_I cannot believe I'm staying the night at Lana's house. _Chloe thought as she threw things into her duffel bag.

Toothbrush, check.

Toothpaste, check.

Brush, check.

Laptop, check.

Night vision digital camera, check.

Pepper spray, double check.

Chloe was ready and rearing to go. Well, more of a going kicking and screaming kind of thing, but who was asking? Chloe made sure to check that her diary was hidden in the right spot – she couldn't risk her over protective father reading *that *_. _Pages 9 through to 20 would be enough to earn her life in her room. No computers. Gahh, perish the thought.  

How* was she going to survive the night?

Chloe stuffed the last of the things she needed into her duffel bag and got ready to leave…

~*~*~*~

_Ha. _

_Look at that._

_It's like she's planning for nuclear fallout._

_Mind you, what I have in store is much worse._

_Much, much, much worse…_

He looked over the e-mail one last time and hit 'send'.

~*~*~*~*~*

Just before Chloe was going to head out the door, her dad came bounding down the stairs.

"Chloe! Honey! Wait up!" Mr. Sullivan yelled after her.

"What is it dad?" Chloe stood in the doorway, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I just got an e-mail from work, there's an emergency with the central system, I have to go in. Do you want a ride to Lana's?'

"Sure Dad, that's be great.' Chloe was thankful for the offer, with all the weirdness that had been going on lately she really didn't feel like driving over to Lana's alone. 

Ten minuets later they pulled into Lana's driveway. Chloe gave her Dad a kiss on the cheek and said goodbye before he drove off. Lana ran out of the house to greet her.

"Hey Chloe! Glad you could make it!' Lana said with the usual note of perkiness in her voice. Chloe winced. Much as the girl was likable, some levels of perky just should not be explored.

"So…where's your room?' Asked Chloe, eager to put the heavy duffel bag down.

"Oh right, um, just come this way. Do you want me to take your bag for you?"

"No Lana, that's quite alright." Chloe plastered a smile on her face. An entire night with *this *? Oi….

An hour later they were both rolling around on the floor, tears streaming down their faces, clutching at their sides.

"Abraham?!" Lana said, unable to stop the giggles that were erupting from her mouth.

"Yeah! I know!" Chloe sat up, trying to retain a serious composure. "Ok...ok, now, we *really * have to get down to business here."

Lana sat up, looking at Chloe. They both burst out laughing continuously. The phone rang, and Lana picked it up. 

"He-he-hello?" Lana said between giggles.

"Lana? Is that you?" Clarks voice came through on the other end.

"Nooooo, Clark [more giggles from the two], I'm really a Tina Greer out to steal Lana Lang's life" More giggles.

"Seriously Lana, how is it going?" Clark said, slightly exasperated, slightly amused.

"Tee hee hee…Lana! Let me have it!"   Chloe took the photo from Clark.

"Chloe…have you been drinking Columbian Special Blend Coffee again? You know I told you not to do that…"

"Heeheehee, don't worry Clark. After last time I promise to stay away from that stuff."

"Good, now, how is it going? Any sign of the guy yet?" Clark asked, his voice filled with concern.

"…"

"Chloe, tell me you've been looking out for him!"

"Ok, Clark, we have been looking out for the creepy guy. No need to worry." Chloe stated confidently.

"Chloe…"Clark was getting slightly frustrated.

"What?"

"You *know* you should be working on this. This could be serious. Somebody could be out to get Lana."

"Yes _mother_, we'll start working."

"Yeah _Abraham_!" Lana shouted out, giggling.

"Abra-Chloe! Did you tell Lana about my middle name?" Clark said with indignation.

"Maaaaaaaayybe… well, gotta go _work_ now like you wanted us to!" Clark heard the sounds of teenage female maniacal giggling before Chloe hung up.

"Chloe…you little…" Clark said, laughing softly at his blonde friend.

Meanwhile, back at the Lane residence, Chloe was on her way to regaining her composure. 

"_Seriously_ Lana, we have to get to the bottom of this." She said, pulling several items from her backpack. 

"What are we going to do? Sit at my window all night with those binoculars?" asked Lana, moving into a cross-legged position.

"Hell no, I don't have the patience for that. I'll just put this," Chloe held up the night time digital camera "- on your windowsill, and hook it up to my laptop. It's automated to take pictures every 3 minuets. Perfect for the lazy reporter on a stakeout." Chloe grinned, a perfect imitation of Clark's megawatt smile.

"Thanks so much Chloe, I wasn't sure I could stand to go to sleep tonight, just knowing whoever it was was out there."

"No problem." 

Chloe and Lana just sat together in silence for a few, akward minutes. They looked at the blinking screen of the laptop, watching it refresh itself every 3 minutes with a new image. Finally, Lana spoke up.

"Chloe, is there something going on between you and Clark?"

Chloe snapped back to reality. 

"What the…huh? What would make you think that?"

"Well, it's just that…I-I mean that…well, is there?"

Chloe was immediately on the defensive. "Well, why are you asking?"

"No reason. Just…wanted to know."

"Mmm hmm."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Lana sharply.

"Oh, nothing. Have no fear Lana, Clark's still a single, free man. I'm just going to the formal as a friend." She said the last part with just a hint of bitterness.

"Oh…ok."

"Why? Thinking of leaving Whitney for Clark?" Chloe couldn't believe the words were coming out of her mouth, with such bitterness.

"Chloe! Tha- that's not true!" Lana said, shock and surprise on her face.

"Sure it isn't. Oh please, almost everyone can tell your relationship is failing. What, you want to move in on Clark now? Is that it? Trying to take the one person that matters most to me in this whole goddamned pathetic little town?" Chloe could feel pure rage swelling up inside of her. Ugh, that little tramp, how she'd love to…

Chloe didn't get a chance to finish that train of thought. Lana pointed to the laptop screen with wide eyes. Chloe turned around, diverting her attention away from verbally pulverizing Lana for a moment. There was a figure on the screen, dressed in a black trench coat.

"That's him…" Lana said, breathlessly. 

Chloe shook her head, as if awaking from a sleep. She didn't know what had been making her act that way, to say those things. 

"Lana, look I never-"

"It's ok." Lana waved it away with her hand. "I'm betting *he* has something to do with it. Weird things tend to happen when he's around"

"How do you know it's a he?" Chloe asked, whispering. 

"I don't. I need to refer to whomever it is somehow though."

"Oh."

They watched the screen for the next three minuets, anxiously awaiting the next photo. Finally, after what seemed like ages, a new photo popped up.

"That weird…it looks like he's holding up something." Lana said, pointing to a small part of the screen. Chloe zoomed in with the mouse.

"It looks like a book." Commented Lana. "Can you see the title?" She asked, looking over at Chloe. But Chloe was just staring at the screen in shock. Her face was dead white.

"Chloe, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry Lana, I-I have to get home right away!" Chloe got up quickly.

"Well, at least let me give you a ride home!" Lana said, getting up as well.

Five minuites later, thanks to clear roads and speeding on Lana's part, they pulled into the Sullivan home driveway. It looked as if no one was home.

"Dad must still be at the plant." Chloe murmured, getting out of the car. She rushed to the door. It swung open.

"Did you remember to lock it when you left?" Lana asked. Chloe acted like she didn't hear her. She just ran upstairs. Lana raced after her, only to find Chloe standing frozen at the door to what looked to be her bedroom. It was a mess, papers, pillows and clothes everywhere. Chloe rushed to her desk, rummaging through the papers, looking for something. 

"Chloe, what is it? What's wrong?"

"My diary…he has my diary!" Chloe looked at Lana, and then collapsed onto the floor…

~*~*~*~

_My my my, isn't this an interesting read._

_Well, at least I'm caught up on the current situation here in Dullsville. Honestly, you'd expect that the editor of the Torch to have much more interesting and important things to write about then some silly little teenage crush on the farm boy next door. _

_However, from looking at the diary, he could easily see two important facts._

_1] Clark Kent would do absolutely anything for his friends._

_2] He seems to like Lana. Or Chloe. Either way, as he suspected, these two easily meant the most to him out of the entire populace of Smallville. And thus, were the perfect people for his plans. _

_He laughed, and tore a page out of the leather bound book. Still chuckling, he carefully folded the piece of paper, and stuck it into an envelope along with a piece of kryptonite, or as they used to refer to it, meteor rock fragments…_

_His icy blue eyes danced with delight as he wrote the recipient's address on the envelope, and stuck it into the mailbox._

AN: Oooooo, creepy! Not only is he a stalker, but a part time thief as well! AND, we have a clue to his identity! Or I could be wrong on the colour of eyes….just like I was on the colour of Clark's eyes [sorry about that, but he just screams 'Chocolate Brown puppy eyes! Right here!"]. I'm just glad this chappy is over and done with…and, without further a due… your review! It's nice to know what you guys think of the story, and speculation on who the guy is, not to mention on things you may want to happen. Mind you, I have specific things I want to fill out while writing this, but I'm always happy to indulge in a little fan service [not necessarily echhi stuff :P]. SO REVIEW ALREADY!!! :P I need to work on the 'impatience' thing…next chap coming soon!


	6. Hair, Microscopes, and Meaning

Summery: This is the mindless yet meaningful dribble that every story needs :P We have few if little clues to our mystery boy, and Clark and Chloe have a 'moment'…but does it actually mean anything? Or is it just a passing thing? Ooooooo, read on and find out!  
  
  
  


Rating: PG-13…cause then the rabbits can come…0_0   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except…FOR YOUR SOULS!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
A/N: Wow. An actual update. You saw it first here folks :P. Sorry I haven't updated in…ok 2 months about, but my life has been…stressful to say in the least. It's somewhat back on track, but there are still issues to be pounded out. To all who reviewed so far, look closely…:D

NOW…on with the show!!!!

~*~*~*~*~

**Of Mice and Men**

**Calette**

The sun started to set on the shocking events of the day. The day had passed with policemen drifting in and out of Chloe's home. Not only that, but her Dad couldn't be there for most of it. Turned out that Lex really hadn't sent him the e-mail. Someone trying to get him away from the house had actually managed to hack into the Luthor Corp system undetected. He had to stay and help sort things out. The police and Luthor Corp security did manage to come to the conclusion that it was all for the sole purpose of enticing Gabe Sullivan away from his home so the mysterious man could break in. Chloe told the police that all she had found missing was her diary. The sheriff asked her if she had anything important to hide, but she quickly waved off the inquiries, telling the sheriff that there was nothing any burglar would want that they could find in her diary. 

"All right little lady," The Sheriff said with his usual southern twang "Although we doubt the burglar could come back again twice in a row, we'll still post an officer outside your door for you protection and peace of mind." 

A woman stepped forward, mousy brown tucked neatly back in a ponytail underneath her hat. She didn't look at all threatening. Chloe looked slightly skeptical. The sheriff noticed it, and quickly reassured her.

"This is Officer Meredith Welling. She's one of our best, they don't call her 'Ultrawoman' for nothing." He said, grinning slightly. The woman grinned as well, and put a hand on her holster.

"Don't worry, nobody will get by me." She said reassuringly. Chloe breathed a sigh of relief and went back in. 

It felt odd, entering this house alone now. It seemed…violated somehow. Different, and yet the same. Chloe couldn't go into her room, not just yet. The police had told her it was all right to; there wasn't any evidence they could find. It was just…odd. Chloe did go in to get her Discman. As she stooped down to retrieve it, she noticed a hair on her pillow. Immediately, she picked it up, inspecting it. She gasped, and then ran out the door.

~*~*~

Chloe pulled up to Clark's driveway several minutes later. She felt as though she had broken al speed records coming here. The hair lay beside her, in a small plastic baggy, grabbing it; she made way for the barn, where she could see Clark looking in his telescope.

Clark looked up. Chloe was standing below him, waving something around. 

"Chloe? What are you doing here?"

"I may have something on the guy who broke in my house." Chloe said, holding up the baggie.

"Here, let me see." Clark took the baggie and peered at its contents.

"A hair? Chloe…" He said, almost exasperated. 

"What? It could be his hair."

"If it is a he."

"I'm sure it's Lana's guy too. He showed up last night."

'And you **didn't** call me? Chloe! I-"

"Yes, yes, I know Clark. You wanted to get him. But I could see what was in his hand."

"And just what was it?"

"My dairy."

"…"

Clark went silent, slightly shocked. Then, he began to wonder.

"Chloe…"

"Before you say it no. There is nothing that someone would want in my diary. I don't put notes and stuff in there."

"If you say so…"

" I *know* so farmboy."

More awkward silence. Crickets chirped. Birds twerped. Martha and Jonathan laughed. Chloe broke the silence.

"So…the hair?"

"Chloe, you're blonde."

"Oh, and what's *that* supposed to mean?" Chloe said indignantly.  

"Well, the hair in here is blonde as well."

"…"

"What? Chloe, you *scare* me when you glare like that."

Chloe grabbed the bag out of his hands. 

"*This* is why I will be a reporter Kent." She drew him close. For a moment she forgot where she was, only knowing the sensations she was feeling. The light touch of their shoulders touching one another. The heat radiating from his body. The sweet and sour smell of sweat on his skin. His hot breathe lightly brushing the hairs on her neck, giving her goose bumps. Chloe regained control of her senses. "Look at the hair."

"What about it?"

"What colour is it?"

"…Blonde…Chloe, where are you going with this?"

"Yeah, look closer."

Clark brung the baggie up to his eyes.

"I'm sorry Chloe, I just don't see what you're seeing."

"The hair is dull. Brittle."

"Really? Ooooohhh, yeah! I can see it now!"

"Clark. Do not look at me like I am crazy."

"Yes mam."

"Look at my hair Clark? Is it dull? Brittle? It's not even that short, or shade of blonde."

Clark smacked his forehead. "Of course! I should have seen it!" He took the baggie, and sent over to a table in the corner, where a microscope lay.

"You keep a *microscope* in your barn?" said Chloe.

"Yeah." Clark said, making it sound as if it were the normal thing to do. "I *am* in the science club you know."

"Riiiiiiiiiight….Geek."

"Quiet you."

"Make me!"

"I just might do that." Clark said, giving her a sort of predatory look. She quickly walked over to the table.

"So, what are you trying to do?" Chloe asked, leaning against the table.

"Well, I was online a while ago, in a science chatroom –"

"Some look at porn, he goes for science-"

" Aaanyways…this one girl…sweetflower8 or something, she was talking about how cool it was to look at hair under a microscope. -"

"Point?"

"Well, you can also see how OLD the hair is. People our age generally have shiny, flexible hair. As you get older, it tends to get dull and brittle."

"So…you can do this to see if it's our guy?"

"Well, from the description you girls gave me, and from Lana's dream, he has to be older or around 30 or so."

"Ah the lrnd science prodigy."

"Lrnd?"

"Don't ask. Long story. Inside joke."

"Ahhh….why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Look at it!"

Clark just rolled his eyes, and prepared the slide. He then put the slide with the hair on it under the microscope. After a few moments, his head snapped up.

"It's him."

"Really? You sure?" Chloe said, jumping with excitement.

"Definatly. It's not a teenage hair, and unless you're Dad has – "

"Finish that sentence and _die_."

Clark laughed, and then headed over to the couch. Chloe followed, plopping down beside him. He closed his eyes, resting his head back against the cushion.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked, concerned.

"Oh…nothing. Just tired." 

"Ahhhh…maybe you shouldn't stay up so late gazing at a certain Lana Lang whom I will not mention through you're telescope." Chloe said, half grinning.

"What? Oh, that. I haven't done that in ages." Clark sat up. "Speaking of dances…."

"I never said anything about a dance." Said Chloe, a bemused expression on her face.

"Well, I had to bring it up somehow. It *is* coming up soon, and I need to know what colour your dress is."

"Huh? Oh yeeeeaaaaahhh…oh my god, I completely forgot about that!" Chloe said, laughing. She sat up as well. "With everything that's been going on lately, I've completely forgotten I'm going to the dance with you."

"Oh gee thanks."

"No offence by the way. I haven't even gone dress shopping." Chloe suddenly realized.

"Well, you aren't doing anything tomorrow are you?"

"No, why?"

"I'll take you shopping!" Clark said as if that were the answer to everything.

"Clark, you can't."

"And why not?" 

"Cause that's cheating! The guy isn't supposed to see the dress before the dance!"

"Isn't that for weddings?"

"Dances too."

"Ahhhh…I'll never get you girls." He said, shaking his head.

"I'll just go by myself. Dad can give me the money."

They just sat in silence for a while, watching the clouds go by. For the first time in a long time in a long time, Clark felt comfortable. He wasn't tense, wondering if the next Freak of the Week was going to pounce up behind him. He was just there, with Chloe, watching the clouds drift by…

With Chloe.

He could smell the shampoo she used. Body shop he guessed. It had this aromatherapy like effect on him. Without thinking, on impulse, he put his head against hers.

"…Clark…what are you doing?"

"Leaning my head against your shoulder."

"Yes, I can tell, but why?"

"Cause you make such a good headrest." He sat up again, grinning. Chloe shoved him.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For being tall enough to do that."

"Yeah…well…":::shove:::

"Hey! Watch where you put those hand mister?"

Clark blushed. "Uhhhh…sorr-"

He didn't have a chance to finish, because his mom walked in just then.

"Clark honey, you have a lettre!"

Clark looked at Chloe, then his mom, confused. He NEVER got mail. Jumping up, he bounded down the stairs to his mom. Chloe followed.

"So why hand deliver it?"

"Because there's no return address. I wanted to see who it was." Martha said, point blankedly. Clark took the envlope from her hands.

"Well, what areyou waiting for?" Chloe said, "Open it!"

Clark ripped the envelope open, tossing it aside. Inside was a single paper, folded over. He unfolded it, but before he could see what it said, Chloe snatched it from his hands.

"Hey! What's the idea?" He said, partly angry, partly confused.

"The idea is Clark," Chloe said, clutching the paper to her breast. "That this is a page from my diary!"

~*~*~

A/N: Yeah yeah yeah, I know, I usually end with the mystery guy's POV. But I'm rushing this out. Mainly cause I have little time left. For those who have reviewed and didn't see your names here, sorry. Didn't get a chance to work them in. :( Oh well. I might do something like that again. I want to clear a few things up – 

YES I KNOW CLARK'S MIDDLE NAME IS JEROME!!!

Sorry, but I think I have stated this before, but I DIDN"T know when I wrote that it was Jerome. Plus, Jerome isn't nearly as embarrasing as Abraham. So from henceforth, no more comments on that please, for the purposes of this fic, his middle name is Abraham, cause it's fun to torture boys like that! Glee! Yay! All cleared up now!

I'd thank my beta right about now….but I don't have one. Not a good thing I know, but didn't know where to advertise for one…ff.net took those boards down a long time ago. :( Oh well. I am making it a point now to advertise MY skills as a beta. I'd like to do that, and considering Smallville's popularity…why not? So, writing a story? Need a beta? Drop me a line at anjelic_alex@HOTMAIL.com. I don't use my yahoo address much anymore. 

I think I'll shut up now and let you nice people tell me what you think of this latest installment. :D


	7. DNA and Dresses

Summery:   
  
  
  


Rating: PG-13…cause then the rabbits can come…0_0   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except FOR THE CURSE OF THE FUSCHA MONKEY!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!

…Don't ask. You're better off not knowing. :P

   
A/N: Aiiieee!!!! Thank you ALL for your encouraging and supportive reviews. And for those who I didn't mention in the last chapter – I'm worry. It was late and I **really** wanted to get it out, and I couldn't figure out the best way to work it in right. Who knows? I might do something like that planned for the future…I do plan on doing this for a long while. :D. Expect unexpected twists come Spring Formal time. Anyways, here's the standard apology for not writing this for a long time – busy with school, art, friends, blah blah blah. I'll try to remember this more often though…yay!   

NOW…on with the show!!!!

~*~*~*~*~

**Of Mice and Men**

**Calette**

****

****

_Ahhh, the sweet sound of success. Is that Chloe Sullivan's panicked shriek I hear piercing the evening air? Clark must have gotten my letter. _

_Oh._

_Pity. _

_He didn't read it. _

_Too bad, it was *quite* an interesting read. Something to do with himself, Chloe, the loft, and a lack of clothes and abundence of chocolate body paint…_

_Oh well._

_That was just for fun anyways. _

_The REAL fun is next week._

_Do I need a corsage for the formal?_

_It's going to be one hell of a night…_

_~*~*~*~_

Martha and Clark just stared at Chloe in shock.

"Are you sure this is your diary page Chlo?" Asked Clark. 

"No Clark, this is not my handwriting. I am completely imagining this." Chloe's voice dripped with scarasm. She found a nearby mound of hay to flop on. "This freak has my diary, and I don't know what to do if he starts sending pages to everyone!"

"Chloe, just calm down – "

"Calm down Clark? There is seriously personal stuff in there!" Chloe said, exasperated. 

"Let's call the police, maybe they can do something." Offered Martha. This just generated stares from the two teens.

"Mom, if there's *one* thing you've learned in Smallville, what is it?"

"Metor rocks have strange effects on people?"

"No Mrs. Kent. The police can't do anything. As is demonstrated _countless_ times this year…"

"Ahh. I see. I'm going to..uhhh…go check on your father." Martha rushed out of there. She sensed she had intruded upon something before between them…

"So C – man, what are we going to do?" Chloe said, calling Clark a nickname nobody had used but her for years.

"We need clues first to be able to actually do anything." Clark pointed out. 

"We do. The hair."

"Chloe. You cannot find someone only on a single piece of hair."

"What about DNA?"

"Oh yes Chloe, let's just take it behind that wall right there where I keep my secret CAN lab for things just like this." Clark said, his eyes staring down at Chloe, the absurdness of her statement bearing down upon her. 

"Humph. And you say _I'm_ scarastic."

"Yes, yes I do." Ugh, that infruating – and irrisestable – million watt Kent smile. It should be outlawed for Clark to use that smile at anytime. 

"So, anyways, getting back on track…" Clark started off. 

"Track? We had a track now? I was not aware of this track." Chloe said innocently.

"You know what I mean. The dance."

"Ahhh yes, the dance…what about it?""

"What's you're dress like?"

"Argh! Clark! We have been through this. I don't have dress yet!"

Clark stood up, offering his hand to Chloe.

"What are you doing Clark?"

"You're not going to be able to get that dress just sitting down." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. 

"Clark. You're forgetting two very important things."

"And what are those?"

"You need money to buy a dress."

"No you don't!" He said, a lopsided grin painted on his face. Chloe just laughed at him.

"You also need a open store."

"There's none open?"

"Clark, look at the time. It's Sunday. Past 6. No, there are not any stores open then."

"Well then." Clark just said, as be began to push her out towards the door. 

"What are you doing?" Chloe said, laughing, her voice light and musical. 

"You have to go home now."

"And why is that?"

"You need your sleep if you're going to get up bright and early to get to the store!" Clark said cheerfully as he pushed her out of the barn door.

Chloe just stared back at him for a minuite, laughed, then headed home. Maybe Dad was back by now…

~*~*~

A/N: Alright alright alright. I get it. This is an insanly short chapter. But I just wanted to end this scene. And it dragged on enough. Next chapter will be up soon. I PROMISE. I'll even start working on it now…

****

****


	8. Siren's Song

Summery:   
Chloe FINALLY gets the dress of her dreams…with help from an unexpected source. We gain more insight into the mind of our mystery boy...  
  
  
  


Rating: PG-13…it's just more fun.    
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING I TELL YOUS,  NOTHING!!!!

  
A/N: My last chapter wasn't my best. I'll admit that. But I made up for it with this chapter! I wrote it while listening to 'Carol of the Bells'. Damn creepy song. But approiate, considering the nature of it. 

NOW…on with the show!!!!

~*~*~

**Of Mice and Men**

**By Calette**

****

Chloe fingered the silk in between her fingers. She had finally taken the initiative, got money from her dad, and was now here, buying a dress. Well, if she ever decided on one. Good lord…they were all too low, too high, too tight, too revealing too expensive, too…everything! Didn't they make decent dresses anymore?

Chloe moved on to the next dress. It was nice enough. A deep burgundy, floor length, spaghetti strap dress. She picked it up, and holding it against her body, looked in the mirror behind her. The burgundy really showed up nicely against her lightly tanned skin, not to mention looked great against her hair. This dress would be perfect! Chloe looked at the price tag….

$350???!!!!! Good grief! Chloe flung the dress down, collapsing into a nearby chair. Resting her head against the wall behind her, she closed her eyes and sighed. This was a very, very, long day.

"Excuse me miss, can I help you?"

The voice belonged to a man, looming over her. He had deep brown eyes, and ebony black hair. Chloe looked at his nametag. Apparently his name was Jeremy. 

"Well Jeremy, I need a dress, and everything in this damn store is either not right, or too expensive!" Chloe said in exasperation. 

"Ahhh, I see. A special occasion?"

"Spring formal."

"Hmmm, special date?"

"You might say that. Look, I've been to five other stores already. Just tell me - do you have anything, or should I just leave and go somewhere else?"

"Hmmm…" Jeremy said, stroking his chin in thought. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers. "Stand up."

"Excuse me?" Chloe asked, arching an eyebrow. 

"Stand up, I need to get a good look at you."

"Ok…" Chloe stood up, a skeptical look on her face. Jeremy made a twirling motion with his hand, indicating that she should turn around. 

"Hmmm…"

"What?"

"I've got it!" Jeremy said, clapping his hands together. He took Chloe's hand, and let her into a section of the store she swore wasn't there before…in the middle of the section was a dress hanging on a mannequin. Pink and strapless, it hung off the mannequin perfectly, hugging its curves in all the right places. Walking over, Jeremy took it off, and held it in front of Chloe. She could see herself in the mirror with it on. It was…perfect. She took the dress from Jeremy's hands, pressing it against her body. The fabric felt wonderful on her skin, complementing her complexion perfectly. Without even trying it on, Chloe somehow knew it would fit. 

"I'll take it." She said listlessly to Jeremy. He just smiled and took the dress from her hands up to the cash register. Chloe followed, pulling out her wallet.

"How much is it?" She asked, pulling twenty dollar bills. 

"I think $100 would be fair."

Chloe looked at Jeremy strangely, and then just gave him the money. Hey, she wasn't going to complain about a deal like this. Jeremy folded the dress, put it in a box, and with a smile, sent her on her way. He watched her as she walked out the door and down the street. Checking she was gone, he walked into the backroom. There, a figure lay unconscious on the floor. 'Jeremy' ripped of his nametag, tossing it on the man on the floor. He tore off his wig, glad to be rid of it. The saying it true, blondes do have more fun. Putting a finger to each eye, he carefully took out his brown contacts. Blinking away the tears, he took off his shirt, replacing it with his familiar, old, comfortable shirt. 

_Ha._

_I can't believe it._

_I can hardly believe it._

_I was right in front of her._

_*Right* in front of Chloe Sullivan! Intrepid reporter and all that! And she hadn't expected a thing. He was giddy with delight. _

_He pulled on his jacket, walking out into the street, more confident then he had been in years. He was well aware of the looks people gave him as he walked past. Hell, he knew he looked like shit. He had been locked up in a tiny white cube of a room for the past 20 years. Thanks to…_

_Clark Kent._

_Across the street. _

_Right now._

_He stared at the brown haired boy in shock. It was amazing. After all these years, he had distorted the image of Clark in his mind so much that it turned into a monster. A vile, black beast with claws outstretched, waiting to grip at his soul and tear it out of him._

_Hehehe. Except he had already done that._

_But this._

_This image before him._

_It was no monster at all._

_It was…_

_The devil. Only the devil could disguise him like that. Only the devil could make a monster look like Adonis. Only the devil could entice people to follow him like that. Only the devil himself could turn a hell beast into an angel of the light. _

_No, he wasn't that crazy. Clark Kent wasn't the devil. Except after thinking of him as a monster for so long…then to see this image of beauty before him. It was slightly unnerving. Clark Kent was a mortal devil among men. And nobody else knew it._

_Hell, nobody else had a reason too. But that's not the point here, is it? Walking on, he began to dwell more on the issue that had been stuck in his mind for 20 years._

_Clark Kent had been trying to help him, he supposed. His own, twisted, perverted sense of heroic duty compelled him to. But so what? Clark Kent, despite his attempts to 'save' him, had ruined his life. Dragged it through the mud for all the world to see. _

_He could still see the headlines in his nightmares. 'Freak' they called him. His mother's voice, crying, rang in his ears every night. His father's words haunted him everywhere, reminding him of his fallacies.  _

His father.

_Oh, how he hated his father. Psychologists for years attributed his strange behavior to his loathing for his father. No matter how hard he tried to tell them that wasn't the case, they wrote it down as if they knew everything. Damn psychologists. Their arrogance infuriated him to the point where he once took the pen out of the women's hands and rammed it through her hand. Hehehe. They might have pumped him full drugs after that, but her screams were enough to send him to Elysium for months after that. _

_He still remembered that day._

_~*~*~_

_She was sitting across from him, pad and pen in hand, poised to write something every time he uttered a word. He had stayed silent the entire time, and so had the pen. _

_"So…what was it like for you growing up?"_

_"…"_

_"Did the other children ever terrorize you?"_

_"…"_

_"Did you feel as though you didn't measure up to your father's expectations of you?"_

_She started to twirl the pen impatiently at this time. His eyes locked on that instrument of evil as she continued to talk._

_"Did you ever wet the bed?"_

_Twirl._

_"Frequent nightmares?"_

_Twirl._

_"Do you feel as though you related more to your mother?"_

_Twirl._

_Twirl._

_Transfixed by the pen, he forgot everything else. Just the swirling colors the pen made as it rushed though the air. _

_Twirl._

_Twirl._

_Twirl._

_She droned on and on, asking question after question. Still, his eyes remained locked on that pen, that damnable pen. He knew what it could do it him. If he uttered a single word, words would come out of that pen. It would go into papers, and people all over the country would read about how crazier the freak had gotten. _

_Twirl._

_Twirl._

_Twirl._

_On and on she went, and still he watched it go around. It gave him a sense of peace inside…_

**_SLAM!_**

****

_The woman had slammed the pen down on the table. _

_"Listen boy. You're here to answer my questions. Not to sit there like a retard. And don't play dumb with me. Your IQ tests have shown a high intelligence level. Start answering."_

_Something in him just…snapped. He took the pen from underneath her hand, and rammed it down, pinning her hand into the table. The blood ran everywhere. It coursed over the table, onto the floor, into little pools. He looked down, noticing that his hands were covered in, deep, dark blood. Someone somewhere started to laugh._

_Oh. It was him._

_He continued to laugh, even when she wouldn't stop screaming. Even when the men in white coats came in with the needles. Even when they pinned him down, restrained him, and pumped him so full of drugs that he was out of it for a week._

_When his mind cleared of the fog, he had gotten hold of a newspaper. They mentioned him. Called him a psychopath. Ahhh, but it wasn't like he was getting out of here anytime soon. He was still locked up for tests. As far as he knew, that's where he would spend the rest of his days, locked up in that little white cell, drugs coursing through his veins. Closing his eyes, he remembered her shrill, air-shattering scream. Over the years, the sound became less of a harpy, and more of a siren's song, filling his ears and head. It was often enough to drive the pain away, after a particularly grueling day of tests. _

_~*~*~_

_Closing his eyes again, he called up the siren's song. Walking along the streets of Smallville, the song played out in his head. It calmed him in the face of the devil. Getting to his hideout, he went in, mindful that nobody saw him enter. Resting upon his old, worn, mattress, he reviewed his plan. It was almost coming to an end. The event drew near. Soon, Clark would experience the pain he had felt for years._

_Soon._

_Soon…it would all be over. _

_~*~*~_

A/N: MuaHA! Now there's an extra heavy dose of mystery boy for ya! Sounds seriously messed up, ne?


	9. Wonderful Shiny Toys!

Summery:   
Mindless talk…but we clear up a few little confusions.    
  
  
  


Rating: PG-13…it's just more fun.   
  
Disclaimer: Yes. I own everything. Including you. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 

A/N: FOR THE LAST FRIKIN TIME I KNOW IT'S 'JEROME'!!!

But honestly…what would you rather have? Jerome or Abraham? EEEEXXACTLY. Abraham for comedic effect. Now, NO MORE E-MAILS ON THIS - PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!!

NOW…on with the show!!!!

~*~*~

**Of Mice and Men**

**By Calette**

_He woke up to the sound of cows._

_For a moment, he thought he was back hom, back in bed, this all a dream. Some freakish nightmare Morpheus had bestowed upon him for entertainment value. That he was still a teenager, before all of this happened. Before the storm. _

_But sadly, no. That was not to be. He got up and looked around him. All these little gadgets…some might call them magic, but where he had been for the past 20 years, they were simple little objects. _

_Designed for military use of course._

_Heh. Unfortunatly for them, he had stolen all the prototypes. Burned the designs. Serves them right for the years of tests. Years of needles. Years upon years of his life wasted simply for a week's actions. _

_A week caused by him._

_GOD DAMN CLARK KENT! He retreated to the corner, shivering. He could still feel the probing hands, poking him…anywhere…everywhere…looking for answers. He breathed in…thought of his plan. It stroked him mind, calming him, soothing like a mother's touch. _

_He picked up a little ball._

_The little ball in fact. The one he used to start all this._

_Ingenious little piece of work. A 'Dream Weaver' they called it. Allowed one to enter your mind thorough dreams._

_He set that one down and picked up another. It didn't have a name, but it too was evry useful. Allowed one to influence another's mind._

_All of these were used on him. _

_He had been the geniuea pig for every single one of their freakish experiments. It's not like anyone cared about him. He was just a freak. A psycotic, pen stabbing, father assulting FREAK. _

_Then there was the last object, the last of his toys._

_The time travel device._

_Oh, some might tell you 'time travel is impossiable you crazy lunatic.' But those busy busy little worker bees at the LexCorp lab had been very busy, and developed this little device. Once he had learned of it's existance, he planned. Waited for a very very long time too. Every thing had to be planned just right, every thing had to go off just right, or it would all be for naught. _

_Then…when the moment came…he turned against the scientists. Drenched in their still hot blood, he set fire to the lab. And then he left. With all these toys._

_Al these wonderful wonderful toys._

_He picked up an armful and danced around the room, his mind full of the Siren's Song. _

_Dancing…dancing…free…soon, he would be free. _

_Tonight is the dance._

_Tonight it will all come together._

_Tonight…Clark will loose everything he ever loved._

_He lifted his voice to the heavens and laughed._

_*~*~*_

Not too far away, Clark awoke with a start.

~*~*~*~

Sorry it's sp short guys. The next chapter required EXTENSIVE planning. AAAANND, in the next chapter [or at least one right after it] you guys will find out who our little man is! Joy!


	10. Bittersweet Candy Kisses

Summery:   
Ahhh, the dance…and some disappearances. You guys will like the end. It's about time…

W00t! Chapter 10! Wowo! I made it this far! Thanks for all you're support guys, could NOT have done it without you all!   
  
  
  
  


Rating: PG-13…it's just more fun.   
  
Disclaimer: *Gets caught with Lex on a leash* Awww…ok I'll let them go. * releases Smallville characters* 

A/N:Just reminding everyone, this is AFTER obscura, and BEFORE tempest. 

And I know the dance happens differently. But if I told you what happened exactly the way it happened in the show, that wouldn't be interesting now would it?

Oh, and, just so you know I never really liked the idea of Whitney joining up in the army, so he's still there in smallville.

NOW…on with the show!!!!

~*~*~

**Of Mice and Men**

**By Calette**

Chloe danced in front of her mirror, the folds of her dress twirling about her. Clark would be there any moment to pick her up for the dance. True, she liked being a modern, independent female, but there were times where she did like the old traditional ways. A guy opening the door for her…giving her his jacket so she wouldn't be cold…you know, that chivalry stuff. 

A car pulled up into her driveway. Damn it was _spiff!_ Clark must have borrowed it from Lex or something. She smiled to herself. Damn, he really was going all out on this. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror, checking to see if there were any imperfections in the way she looked. She grinned. In her opinion, she had never looked better. She raced down the stairs to her door. Unfortunately, her window was the 'art deco' type, and she couldn't see through it to check out how Clark looked. He rang the doorbell again impatiently.

"Hold up, I'm coming!" She yelled to him through the door. Quickly, she unlocked the door, opening it wide. "What? You're not Clark!"

~*~*~*~

Clark has rushed through his chores and his dinner, and he was still running late. Trying for the 50th time to tie his necktie, he looked at the clock.

Damn.

She was gonna kill him.

Good thing he was impervious, he thought to himself, laughing. 

Finally getting it right, he rushed out the door, barely stopping to say 'goodbye' to his parents. 

_I just hope I'm not so late she'll want to kill me…_he thought, pulling out of his driveway.

~*~*~*~*~

Chloe shook her head, half mad and half amused.

"Figures he would be late…do you know how long till he comes Pete?"

"Sorry, he just told me to hightail it over here and tell you what's happening. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"You do know Pete that there's a wonderful little invention out there called the phone. You could have just called me."

Pete grinned. "yeah…I could've, but Brittany lived close by, and you know…two birds, one stone. Bam." He said, punching his fist into his palm. Plus I just wanted to see how pretty you looked before Clark did."

"Ahhh Pete, the sweet talker. Word of advice – don't try it on Brittany." She said laughing, checking out the window. " About time. Clark just pulled up." She grabbed her camera. Pete started to head out the door.

"All right, lets rock and roll!"

~*~*~*~

_Awwww, how cute, the Three Musketeers off to the dance. _

"Too bad you won't be joining them princess." He said to the terrified Lana Lang, bound and gagged next to him. 

~*~*~*~

_This…this is just perfect._ Chloe thought to herself as she looked around her. It was like a dream come true. She was at the Spring Formal. On a date. With Clark.

Well, technically, it wasn't a date, but who's counting the technicalities anyways?

Remy Zero started up the chords to _Perfect Memory_. Clark came over and led her to the dance floor. Pulling her close, he started to dance with her slowly. Oh dear lord this was perfect. He nudged at her forehead, causing her to look up at him. Chloe couldn't believe her eyes…it wasn't like anything else she had ever felt before. It just hit her WHAM in the stomach. His eyes…his eyes seemed different. Like… they were in a new light, something completely different from before yet so right… 

Their heads started to move towards one another, slowly edging towards that unmistakable goal. Chloe's lips tingles with anticipation. Finally, their lips met, just a brush against one another, but it felt like fire. The kiss deepened, seemingly never ending. The world seemed to stop around them as all time slowed down. All that was there was the moment and them, and they were just fine with that, thank you very much.

After what seemed like ages, they finally parted, Chloe a little breathless. Clark kinda looked shocked and scared at what he had done, afraid what whatever the repercussions might be. She just laughed and kissed him again, finally satisfied that she had Clark.

~*~*~*~

Martha Kent was just sitting at home, watching the television when her phone rang. Wondering who it could be, she walked over and picked it up. 

"Hello? Hello?!" Nell Potter's voice rang out on the other end. 

"Nell! Um – hi." Martha said, wondering why in the world Nell Potter would call her of all people. 

"Martha! Thank god you're home!"

"Why Nell. What's wrong?"

"Well...I – I was coming home late from the Talon. I thought Lana would be home but she wasn't. No note, nothing!"

Martha sat down. Lana Lang being kidnapped wasn't exactly a new thing, but it was still shocking. "Alright Nell, calm down. Did you call Whitney?"

"Yes, I did. His mother told me he went to Metropolis to look for a job this weekend. I called everyone, she's not anywhere!" Nell wailed on the other end. 

"Did you call the police?"

Nell gave a kind of half choke, half laugh. " The police?! Since when have they been any help to me?"

"Ok Nell, just calm down. You're no good to anyone falling to pieces. As soon as Clark gets home, we'll all start organizing a search party for her. She's bound to turn up somewhere."

"Ok…ok…thank you Martha."

Martha pondered for a moment, then asked. "Do you want me to come over? It can be helpful for some company."

"…sure." Nell said, relieved to have someone there for her. 

Martha nodded, said goodbye, and then left, leaving a note for Jonathan and Clark.

~*~*~*~

Clark was feeling preeeeety good about himself right now.

Oh yeah. He was the man. He was **the** man.

He smiled and thought about how he and Chloe spent the entire evening in each other's arms. He smiled at the memory of the good night kiss he gave her on her porch, sorry he had to go. For the first time in his life, he felt free. He wasn't bogged down by worry, or by longing for Lana. He was just in the moment, and the moment was Chloe. 

The lights in his house were dark.

Odd. His mother was supposed to be home. Cautiously, he opened the door to his house.

"Mom! Mom, are you there?" He said, yelling into the empty house. He ran to the kitchen, scanning the room frantically. Thank god, she had left a note on the fridge…

"Clark, went to Nell Potter's house. Lana missing. Call me when you get home." 

Clark ran to the phone, almost tearing it off the wall. 

An hour later, everyone was at his house, all talking about Lana and her disappearance. A search party was in the process of being organized. Clark realized that Chloe wasn't there. Walking over to the phone, he dialed her cell phone.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

Chloe wasn't picking up. Something was wrong, she ALWAYS picked up the phone in the first two rings. 

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

Clark was about to hang up and race over to her house when the phone picked up.

"Oh Chloe thank god! For a moment that I thought something had hap-"

"_What makes you think this is Chloe?_"

Clark's blood froze. Somehow, he knew he was talking to Lana and Chloe's mystery stalker. "Where is she? Where's Chloe!"

"_Relax farmboy, they're safe._"

"They're?" The realization dawned upon Clark that he must have Lana too. "You sick – "

"_Woah, temper temper there Clark. Wouldn't want to fly off into a rage now, might not know what you might do with those superpowers of yours. Oh yes, I know, and I know a lot more about you, more then you know about yourself._"

"Who are you?" Clark demanded, his eyes cold and hard.

"_Awwww Clark, I'm hurt. After all you know me very well. Well, I should hope you do – after all you and your 'gifts' ruined my life! Now listen up, and listen good. And don't tell anyone else – well, actually it doesn't matter if you do, I've taken steps to ensure that you and only you can enter here. Now, I want you to go into the forest, right about in the center. You should see a mine shaft entrance there. Enter it and go straight. No turns, just straight. You might want to be fast too, I don't know how long these two can hold out._" He said, laughing manically, hanging up. Clark pulled aside his Dad, explaining the situation. Jonathan's eyes were troubled, he knew what his son was about to do, and there was nothing he could do to stop him.

"You're going aren't you."

"Dad, he said nobody else can enter the mine shaft but me. I _have_ to go. Chloe and Lana are depending on me."

Jonathan put his hand on Clark's shoulder. "Alright son…just be careful. Hurry up and go, I'll cover up for you here." Clark just nodded, and sped out the door.

In no time at all he reached the mine shaft, in the middle of the forest, as described by the mystery man. Entering it, he felt a tingling sensation. _That must be those 'measures' he was talking about._ Clark thought bitterly. There were three tunnels ahead of him, each branching off into a different direction. Clark ignored the two on the sides and went straight as ordered. As he went through the shaft, the air grew damp.

_There must be a cavern nearby, _he thought to himself as he crept along. Clark only went a few more steps though before something came out of the darkness and hit him. Before he passed out, he saw a face right above him. It was oddly familiar…

~*~*~*~*~

Clark woke up in a small dark place. He tired to move but – but his hand were tied! Clark didn't understand this, there were no meteor rocks around…why couldn't he break through the bonds? 

_"_And to answer you're oh so obvious first question, that's a special steel titanium with small, miniscule amounts of kryptonite – oops, sorry, _meteor rocks_, melted into the steel."

"Who are you?" Clark demanded once again, still struggling against his bonds. 

The mans' shadow could be seen leaning against the wall. "Just someone from your past to whom you have done a _great_ injustice." He said, stepping to the light. Clark gasped. 

The unmistakable icy blue eyes of Eric Summers stared back at him. 

****


End file.
